


Tap a Cask and Raise a Glass

by zinke



Category: Castle
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinke/pseuds/zinke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can’t believe you don’t know what today is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tap a Cask and Raise a Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had Castle on the brain lately. The result? Random ficlets of the somewhat cracky variety in honor of what I'm sure would be considered a high holiday in the Castle household.

“ _Nevermore_.”

“ _Nevermore_.”

“Castle?”

“ _Never_ —”

“Castle! What the hell are you doing?”

“It’s January 19th.”

“So?”

“I can’t believe you don’t know what today is.”

“Of course I do. It’s Wednesday.”

“You’re baiting me on purpose now, aren’t you?”

“Castle, just tell me why today’s so important so we can get back to work.”

“Exactly two-hundred and two years ago today the second child of actress Elizabeth Arnold Hopkins Poe and actor David Poe, Jr. was born in Boston, Massachusetts.”

“Edgar Allen Poe’s birthday.”

“Yes.”

“So…what are you going do to celebrate? Hide a black cat behind the wall of your neighbor’s apartment?”

“Cute. If you must know, I and several of my esteemed mystery-writing colleagues will be taking part in the time honored tradition of a midnight reading of his better known works at the Edgar Allan Poe Cottage. You should come.”

“…Okay.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Unless you don’t—”

“No no no! I do! But this kind of thing tends to draw something of an eccentric crowd.”

“Imagine that.”

“They serve refreshments.”

“Amontillado?”

“And cognac. And petit fours with little candy roses and red masks on them. Pick you up at ten?”

“Where are you going?”

“Home. To change.”

“Castle, tell me you aren’t planning to wear that ridiculous Halloween costume tonight.”

“I’m not planning on wearing my costume tonight.”

“Just…leave the bird at home, okay?”

“ _Nevermore_.”

 

*fin.*


End file.
